


Planet of Flowers

by planetundersiege



Series: Klance Week 2018 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blindfolds, Blushing, Bonding, Cheek Kisses, Cute, Flowers, Fluff, Gay, Happy, Klanceweek2018, Love, Lovers, M/M, More Klance to the people, Nature, Nice weather, Oneshot, Planet, Relaxing, Ship, Special, Sweet, Voltron, blue lion - Freeform, klance, otp, prompt, space, surprise, teeth rotting fluff, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Klance week 2018: Day 5: Flowers/Planet.Lance takes Keith to a very special place.





	Planet of Flowers

“Lance?”, Keith asked as he sat blindfolded on Lance’s lap in the blue lion. “Where are you taking me?”.

The red paladin was curious, since Lance had just knocked on his door when he was asleep, dragged him to the blue lion hangar and put the blindfold on as he helped his boyfriend into the lion. Keith had absolutely no idea what was going on, but felt the vibrations of when the lion took off and left the castleship, and began to fly around in the open space. To summarize, Keith was extremely curious at the moment.

“I can’t tell you”, was Lance’s answer. “If I told you, there wouldn’t be much of a surprise, am I right? So you’re keeping that thing on until I tell you, got that?”.

Keith nodded, a bit more confused than before. Where exactly was Lance about to take him? He literally couldn’t contain all of it, and just wished that the time would pass faster, because for a few minutes he just sat there on Lance’s lap in silence as the paladin flew his lion. The blue light the was emitted all over the cockpit was the only thing to make it through the blindfold, So the darkness had a blueish tint to it. The light of a cockpit was familiar to him, but at the same time strange, because he was used to the color red, not the color blue.

His curiousness just grew stronger every second, so he carefully raised one of his hands towards his head, he just had to take a peek, but nope. He del the grip of Lance’s soft hand against his wrist as he let out a laugh.

“Nope, no peeking Mullet. But I promise, it’ll be worth it”.

Lance planted a soft kiss on Keith’s cheek, he felt how the blood rushed to his face, reddening it in the process, like it always did when he was flattered by Lance. They had been together for quite some time, but it still felt like an embarrassing first date when Lance kissed his cheeks, but he loved it. He loved his Lance and wouldn’t complain, he just had to wait with taking of the blindfold. Hopefully it was as exciting as Lance made it sound like.

Keith felt how the lion began to slow down, so they must be close. That’s what he thought atleast, and he was right, because a minute later he got yet another cheek kiss from Lance.

“You can take it off now”.

Keith nodded and put his hands on his head and took the blindfold off. They were still in space, stars glittering in the distance, but it wasn’t vast and empty. They were orbiting something. They were orbiting a planet! A green and pink planet that looked all natural, like it had been left alone to just thrive. There were a few bodies of water, but way less than on Earth. And for it to look pink from up here, he was curious to see how it looked down there. This planet was beautiful, Keith sensed that it was pure in a way, and he liked it.

“You, took me to a random planet?”, he asked his boyfriend, because even though he liked the idea of going down there, why had Lance thought about it in the first place? He wanted answers, but all he got was a nod and a smirk from him.

“Yep, sure did captain obvious. This is a planet alright”.

“Of course I see it’s a planet. But why?”.

That question just caused Lance’s smirk to grow even bigger, he had definitely planned this in advance, that’s for sure.

“You’ll have to find out. If I told you it wouldn’t be much of a surprise Keef”.

“My name's Keith, not Keef”.

Lance let out a laugh and then kissed him nose like cheesy couples always did in movies, and Keith actually got warmer by the action. Lance was the best thing that has ever happened to him, that’s for sure.

“Well, my bad then”.

He pulled the levers and the blue lion flew down, soon entering the planet, and gravity did its job and began to pull them down, flames surrounding the lion as it locked its metal walls.

Keith had wondered what was so special about this planet, and now that the ground got closer every second, and once they had landed he understood what it was. It was the most beautiful planet he’s ever seen, green grass, pink flowers and countless of trees with a mix of green and pink leaves, almost like cherry blossoms, but bigger. Tons of yellow ripe hung from the umber branches. They probably smelled wonderful.

There was also a river, with water streaming fast, it was like a band of silver that glittered in the daylight that the yellow sun gave them. And the sky, it was a light purple and the clouds had an orange tint to it. It reminded Keith so much of Earth, yet it was so different.

“You like it?”.

“Lance… it’s beautiful…”, he said and he nodded.

“Lets go out”.

They stood up and slowly exited the lion, and oh boy, if Keith had thought it was beautiful before, it was ten times more now. The air smelled pure with a sweet tint to it, like honey.

They walked for a bit, hand in hand before Lance told Keith to sit down on the long grass, and he did. He let us head rest on the ground, and in the corner of his eyes he saw that Lance, plucked flowers?

Yes, because a minute later Lance placed tons of flowers and lose petals on his stomach, all of a pretty pink. He had no idea why, but he didn’t stop him. Seeing that huge smile on Lance’s face was, nice. That followed until Keith was completely covered and Lance laid down beside him, so that they could admire the view.

“You wanna know why I brought you here right?

“Kinda”.

Lance was quite for a few seconds, so Keith made the conclusion that he was blushing. Yes, he must definitely be blushing, he just knew it. This silence was different from regular silence, he couldn’t pinpoint how, but it was. And just thinking about it made Keith’s own cheeks slowly turn red as he felt warm, like he always did with Lance.

“Well, when we entered this galaxy a few days ago Allura told me that there was this planet called “Lovers Planet” and that it was beautiful and untouched, completely pure. And that couples that went there and buried the other person in flowers like this were destined for good luck and happiness for the rest of their lives. They would be together forever, even in the afterlife people said. So I was like “hey I’ll totally bring Keith here” because I thought we could have a sweet bonding moment or something. Because with being the defenders of the universe and all, we don’t get much time over for going actual dates and do couple stuff”.

Wow, that was so sweet. Extremely cheesy, but so sweet, Lance really was so cute, the best boyfriend he could have ever asked for.

“Come here and kiss me and let’s cuddle, this is a nice surprise, thanks Lance”,

“No problem Mullet. I love you”.

“I love you too”.


End file.
